


30 days 2p Itapan drabbles

by YoSenpaia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P China (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P Japan (Hetalia), 2P North Italy (Hetalia), 2P Prussia (Hetalia), 2P Russia (Hetalia) - Freeform, 2P South Italy (Hetalia), 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Days of Writing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Yeah this is just plain fluff with those two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoSenpaia/pseuds/YoSenpaia
Summary: The relationship of Luciano and Kuro summarized in 30 days.





	1. Day 1: Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation: This is the 30-day OTP challenge, and I chose the 2p! ItaPan :D
> 
> Basically, you are given 30 themes and you have to write to the chosen couple with this :3 (It will have both SFW and NSFW) (And I will not say the plots until the chapter goes up)
> 
> That said, here we go!
> 
> N/A: The chapters will be of different lengths. Some will be very short and others long (depends on how much it costs me to think lol)

It was cold, very cold.

Well, they did not know what to expect if it was mid-December.

Their hands were entwined, the two had forgotten their gloves, and their red, numb fingers found solace in each other's.

There were no words, just a comfortable silence as they watched the sun hide behind the Tokyo buildings and they thought of distant plans.

A mere touch of skin, and, despite being just that, Kuro could feel electricity running through his fingers, an unknown emotion in the pit of his stomach, and he didn't know whether to be annoyed or happy.

"Hey." His companion called him in a moment.

"Hmh?" He replied, gone, lost in the softness of the other's hand.

"Do you fancy a coffee?" Luciano asked, a halo of steam coming out of his mouth. "It's cold," he argued, as if it wasn't obvious that he was freezing completely.

He didn't know if it was the effect of the soft, cold-tinted voice of the Italian or the strange tingling in his stomach and arms which prompted him to say yes, despite having work to finish.

After all, who would not accept as long as he felt the heat of Luciano close to him?


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Fluff, fluff everywhere

There were few times when they could be that way, curled up in a corner of the sofa, sheltering from the winter chill under a red blanket, worn out by time but still providing shelter for people to cover up with it.

Kuro's lips brushed Luciano's forehead, combing his soft, damp hair after a shower, with small sighs and murmurs.

His partner's face moved, and he noticed how he gave little kisses on his chin and neck; it was nothing erotic, just romantic kisses on cold skin, trying to revive the little heat that formed between their bodies.

"Hm... I wish we could be this way longer." The Japanese whispered, ignoring the white noise that produced the television.

"I would not expect it from you, oh lord of darkness and 'do not touch me' ". He answered in a low voice and in a joking tone, touching his shoulder with his nose.

Kuro wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist, giving kisses over his hair, inspiring the sweet cinnamon scent he gave off.

"Spoke the most indicated," he replied in the same tone, not wanting to break that atmosphere of calm, afraid of leaving that bubble of comfortableness and warm.

Luciano's arms circled his chest and began to caress his back in circular motions, barely squeezing with the tips of his fingers over the fabric of his shirt.

"You're warm," he whispered in the Italian's ear.

"Keep me like that, then." He heard the answer.

He was planning to do so.


	3. Day 3: Watching films

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: This couple will kill me with diabetes I swear to god

Laughter erupted when Luciano pointed to the protagonist's hair, half dyed and badly combed.

They had started to see that horror movie that everyone had recommended to them, and despite all its fame, the only thing that had caused them was laughter.

They had that old but well-known red blanket over their intertwined legs, with a bowl of popcorn in their laps, and Luciano had his head resting on Kuro's shoulder, trying to quench his laughter.

"Go to a forest without a lantern or anything? Not a guide?" He murmured on the fabric of his shirt.

"Maybe guided by Google Maps." Said Kuro, with a half smile.

"Allen gave her directions." He heard a laugh.

"Can you imagine James coming out of the trees now?"

"With a shotgun and his bear?"

"With a shotgun and his bear."

Laughs erupted in their throats, barely paying attention to how the killer of the movie chased the girl with an ax.

Kuro smiled, watching as Luciano uncovered his face with the red cheeks of laughter.

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?" The redhead took some popcorn from the bowl, arching an eyebrow with a silly smile on his face.

"I love you."

It didn't really matter that the murderer of the film had killed the protagonist on the television screen, because Luciano and Kuro were more occupied in smiling between sweet kisses with salty flavor.


	4. Day 4: In a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Insults and bad words (?

"Honestly, I never thought you'd ask me out on a date."

"You didn't?"

"I didn't. I really thought I would have to."

"Sorry for taking the lead, Mister 'I ask for the dates in this relationship.' " Kuro took another spoonful of his ice cream, hiding his smile.

"Yeah, feel bad, you're a monster, fush fush." He received a slap on the shoulder, and he didn't know whether to laugh or worship that fake indignation of his boyfriend.

"Forgive me, sir, I have sinned," he said, his voice amused.

"I don't know if I should bring up the fact that you have apologized or that this sin would be the least of those you have committed."

"What would be the bigger?" He purred with an arched eyebrow, an insinuation in his voice.

"To have that face."

"You've spent too much time with Allen."

"I'm losing neurons, I know."

Luciano reached up and threw his empty ice cream into a trash can, pointing to a bench in the park to sit for a while.

They had already gone to the cinema, to the skating rink, to the ice cream parlor and to the park.

"How can this be our first date?"

"I don't think we're conventional people." Luciano smiled, practically throwing himself on the bench.

"No, we are heartless monsters. Make me room, fat ass."

"These are my lands, bitch, you will be punished for your sins." He threw a small stone at him, stretching his legs across the bench.

"I hope you have room in hell."

"I'll be a VIP there, sweetheart."

"I don't know what to feel about that."

"I'll be whipping you from my gold seat."

"Well, I'm usually the one who whips, a change is never bad."

"Who has more chances to go to hell?"

No, it wasn't a conventional date, but they weren't conventional men either.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N / A: WHY DO I LIKE THIS SHIT THIS MUCH

It was a soft kiss, nothing like their many others, it was just a sweet, lazy kiss, those kisses of "good night" or "good morning", long, delicious, a kiss that said "I love you", no matter the language .

It wasn't a wet or erotic kiss, nor a sad and nostalgic one, it was a simple brushing of lips improper of them, a delicate and small touch, they didn't need to separate as the air passed between them, their bodies entwined in the middle of theunmade sheets, with little laughs, comments and sighs, words of love that would never leave the room, sweet smiles that wouldn't show in their faces on more occasions, only in those moments, where the sunlight hardly lit the bed they were lying on and there was no sound around them, that allowed themselves to relax in that way, forgetting their duties and composure, simply giving simple kisses that meant everything to them.

They were short, long kisses, with smiles or tears, with or without tongues, red or pale cheeks, with laughter and tears, skin to skin, hands and legs intertwined, Luciano's magenta eyes narrowing and Kuro's garnet open, enjoying the moment.

It was those little kisses, those little caresses, smiles and sighs that were worth it.


End file.
